1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to business forms, particularly to a continuous form which comprises a series of connected blanks suited each for processing into a combination mailing envelope and return envelope having a common back ply panel and including insert material bearing original, directly applied indicia. As used herein the term "original indicia" excludes preprinted indicia and indicia applied by transfer means such as carbon paper and the like. The front ply panel of the mailing envelope may or may not be adapted to receive original, directly applied indicia. An example of a mailing envelope containing original indicia is disclosed in my aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,049, and an example of a mailing envelope wherein original indicia is not included on the front ply panel is disclosed in my aforementioned abandoned application, Ser. No. 433,463. Each blank of the present invention comprises a first web defining the front ply panel of the mailing envelope in side-by-side juxtaposition with a back ply panel common to both the mailing envelope and a return envelope, and a second web defining the front ply panel of the return envelope disposed in direct, overlying relationship with the back ply panel and adhesively secured to three margins thereof, defining a return envelope pocket. A third web defining insert material bearing original, directly applied indicia is disposed in direct, overlying relationship with the front ply panel of the return envelope and marginally secured thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A numer of patents have issued disclosing combination mailing envelopes and return envelopes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,799 (particularly FIG. 8) and 3,554,438 (particularly FIGS. 15 and 16) each disclose a mailing envelope assembly which contains a complete return envelope insert. The mailing envelope and return envelope are completely separable from one another, each containing separate and independent front and back ply panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,699 discloses a mailing envelope which is reusable as a return envelope, wherein a window in the front ply panel thereof exposes an addressee contained on insert material. The top strip of the front ply panel is removed from the mailing envelope, and the insert is reversed, exposing a new addressee, the envelope being resealable to form a suitable return envelope. A modification is provided wherein the various panels of the mailing envelope assembly are adapted to be folded inside-out to form a return envelope, see FIGS. 19-21. Further, FIGS. 11-14 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,699 disclose an envelope assembly wherein the back ply panel is common to both the mailing envelope and the return envelope. However, the envelope is not producible from a continuous form generated by two webs wherein insert material may be included bearing original, directly applied indicia. The method for producing the blanks defining each envelope, and the blanks, per se, are neither disclosed nor suggested by this patent.
Further, a number of patents have issued describing particular insert material contained within mailing envelopes, without respect to return envelope structures. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,799; 3,337,120; 3,339,827; 3,608,816; and 3,701,468 each disclose particular insert construction. However, none of these patents disclose insert material bearing original, directly applied indicia.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,799; 3,339,827; and 3,608,816 are directed to easily removable inserts contained in pre-stuffed, pre-sealed envelopes manufactured in a continuous series. In each case the concealed indicia carried by the insert is pre-printed or is applied by imprint printing or the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,799 and 3,339,827 illustrate final articles similar in appearance to the articles of the present invention. However, the inserts included therein are adapted to be readily removable without destruction of the mailing envelope whereas the present invention requires such destruction in order to gain access to insert material contained therein. U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,799 is limited to an assembly wherein three margins of the insert ply are completely free from the mailing envelope, the fourth margin being connected thereto. A tear strip is provided inward of all glue bands along said fourth margin, extending through each ply of the envelope assembly, for gaining access to the envelope pocket for removal of the insert material. Once the tear strip is removed the insert is completely free within the envelope assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,827 includes an insert ply which is frangibly attached on all but one margin of the mailing envelope, providing easy removal of the insert after one margin of the outer envelope has been removed to gain access to the envelope pocket. Neither of these patents provides for an integral return envelope having a back ply common to the mailing envelope nor for the insert material bearing original, directly applied indicia.
The present invention, while requiring destruction of the mailing envelope to gain access to insert material, provides an insert having original, directly applied indicia, and provides a return envelope having a back ply panel which is common to the mailing envelope.
Thus, the prior art as disclosed by these patents falls into two categories. The first category discloses combination mailing and return envelopes while the second category discloses stuffed, sealed envelopes containing insert material which is easily removable. None of the above patents provides for a combination mailing envelope and return envelope having a common back ply panel producible from two continuous webs defining a series of connected blanks or for insert material bearing original, directly applied indicia.